The Price Was Right The Sequel
by neelix
Summary: Another auction at Hogwarts - but things don't go quite as planned!
1. Another Year, Another Auction

Another Year, Another Auction Another Year, Another Auction

Chief Medi-wizard Arkwright surveyed the Great Hall with an expert eye. There was a sizeable crowd this year, he surmised. He smiled widely, his teeth glinting. He was already planning how to spend his galleons. It had been sheer genius to start the auctions at Hogwarts and also, he thought, as he puffed his chest out, very lucrative indeed.

Severus stood motionless beside Hermione, his eyes boring into the back of the Chief Medi-wizards' head. He would have hexed him if he thought he could get away with it. He could not believe he had been dragged into this debacle for the fourth year running.

'Just relax, Severus.' Hermione murmured from the corner of her mouth, 'you know we have it covered, there is really no problem.'

Severus gritted his teeth and turned to glance at her. 'This is the last time. I will not be put on this stand like a piece of meat. Although, I notice Narcissa is here again this year,' he smirked.

Hermione held her breath for a moment. She hadn't seen Narcissa, and she scanned the hall quickly until her eyes fell on the long, sleek blonde tresses that almost skimmed the top of her perfect arse. Hermione's eyes narrowed, and she turned to look at Severus.

'What if she outbids me this year?' She whispered, watching his face for a response.

Severus looked at Hermione coolly. 'Then I suppose I will be her slave.'

Hermione's jaw dropped as she looked at him. 'Is that what you want?'

'I will be her slave. What I want doesn't come into it, does it?' He arched his eyebrow and his eyes glinted darkly.

Hermione took a deep breath. 'Okay. A little scenario for you, Professor,' her voice was as thin as a reed as she spoke, and Severus steeled himself. He recognised that tone, and he knew it wasn't good.

'IF Narcissa wins, and IF you are her slave, will you do exactly what she wants? Say, for instance,' Hermione's voice dropped to a low whisper, 'she wants to fuck you?'

'I do not think I put 'fucking' on the list of tasks I am willing to undertake, Hermione,' Severus hissed at her.

'I know that,' Hermione hissed back loudly, 'but I don't trust her, Severus.'

Severus turned and glared at Hermione.

'Nor me, it would seem,' he said softly. His eyes were hard as he looked at her, and his jaw clenched.

'What?' Hermione went pale as she realised the implication of her comments. 'Of course I trust you, Severus.'

Hermione's eyes darted around them. This was turning into a domestic, and they hadn't gone fully public with their relationship yet, waiting until Hermione's divorce from Ron was final. Minerva and Filius were the only people they had confided in, but having a full-scale row in front of the gathered throng would blow everything.

Severus glared at her for a moment, wrapped his robes around himself and turned away from her, walking along the row of Professor's until he reached Hagrid. He spoke slowly to him and Hagrid nodded, shuffling along to where Hermione was standing and taking Severus's place.

'Aright, 'Ermione.' Hagrid smiled down at her.

Hermione's jaw was clenched, and she glanced down the row towards Severus. He kept his face facing front, avoiding her gaze. She sighed deeply. She could tell he was seriously pissed off and there was nothing she could do in front of all of these people.

Chief Medi-wizard Arkwright raised his gavel and the auction began.

Filius was the first wizard to be auctioned this year. He went quickly for five hundred galleons, and smiled warmly at the aging witch who had purchased him. They were old friends and the two hours she had paid for would be spent in Madame Pudifoot's café, along with tea and iced buns.

Then it was Hermione's turn. She took a deep breath as her name was called. Chief Medi-wizard Arkwright was effusive with his comments; they became more complimentary about her looks and less about her skills as a witch each year. So far, this hadn't been an issue because Severus had surreptitiously bid for her each year and won. After their spat, however, Hermione was nervous. She risked a glance in his direction.

Severus saw her look at him, and kept his gaze on the gathered crowd. Hermione's comment had hurt him more deeply than he would have thought, and he was shocked. Did she really trust him? It was ironic in a way, because he had shared her with Ron for quite some time and knew she had been fucking both of them at the start. He had put up with it because he loved her, but he had truly hated it. Even now, there was no understanding between them. They weren't married. They weren't even engaged. Hermione had moved her stuff in, and they lived together as man and wife, but no ceremony had taken place and there was no talk of the future. They were just Hermione and Severus, happy to be together finally.

The bidding for Hermione Granger started in earnest, and Mundungus did his job admirably. Hermione smiled as the gavel went down, and Mundungus won her for almost a thousand galleons. She glanced again at Severus and her face fell as she saw the pulse jumping in his jaw. He wasn't happy.

It was Severus's turn. This year, Hermione had enlisted the services of Ginny Potter, who pushed her way to the front of the crowd and met Hermione's eyes briefly. Hermione nodded a little, and then blanched as she watched the tall, willowy frame of Narcissa Malfoy sashay her way through the crowds and stand directly in front of Severus, looking him up and down suggestively, and running her tongue across her bottom lip. Hermione felt a little queasy and stared at Severus, willing him to look at her. He didn't, he was locking eyes with Narcissa, and Hermione couldn't fathom the look on his face.

Narcissa Malfoy turned to Chief Medi-wizard Arkwright and smiled slowly.

'Five Thousand Galleons,' she called triumphantly, a gleam in her eye.

There was an audible gasp from around the room. No one had ever bid as much on any witch or wizard in previous years. Severus went pale, and his eyes darted towards Hermione quickly. He knew her budget didn't stretch that far.

Ginny looked at her friend in panic and didn't know what to do. Hermione closed her eyes. This was her worst nightmare come true, and as there were no more bids and Arkwright lowered his gavel, he announced that Narcissa Malfoy was the winner of one Severus Snape, and Hermione fainted.


	2. To Keep A Snape

To Keep A Snape

**To Keep A Snape**

Severus forgot himself as he watched Hermione faint to the floor. In two long strides, he was at her side before Hagrid had bent to lift her.

'I'll take her, Hagrid,' he whispered to the huge man, his face pale. Hagrid looked from Hermione's face to the Professors, and the galleon dropped.

'O'course, Professor, whatever you say,' he murmured incredulously, as Severus lifted Hermione effortlessly. He had no idea they were more than colleagues, and he had never seen Professor Snape show as much care and concern for anyone before.

There was a murmuring among the guests in the Great Hall, and Chief Medi-wizard Arkwright had to hit his gavel hard more than once to regain their attention. At the front of the crowd, Narcissa Malfoy's lips curled in a sneer as she watched Severus cradling Hermione.

Severus walked quickly back to their quarters with Hermione in his arms. His heart was beating rapidly. He didn't know if it was his concern about Hermione's welfare, or the fact that he had just been committed to spending two hours in the company of Narcissa that was causing his pulse to race. Probably both. Why Hermione had fainted, he couldn't fathom. He would have expected her to scream and shout, but to crumple the way she did was unlike her.

The door of their quarters swung open at his approach and he strode swiftly to their bedchamber, lying Hermione softly onto the pillows. Walking back into his lab, he took a Calming Draught, swallowing it and breathing deeply. He would be no good to her if he gave into his own anxiousness. Lifting a small phial of Pepper-up potion, he walked back to Hermione, feeling the Calming Draught take effect as he walked.

'Severus,' Hermione was sitting up on the bed, feeling a little disorientated.

'You fainted after Narcissa's successful bid. I apologise, Hermione. There was nothing I could do.' Severus sat on the bed and took her hand in his. It felt cold and a little clammy.

'Here, take this.' He handed her the potion.

Hermione looked at him, her amber eyes wide, then swallowed the potion. The colour started to return to her cheeks.

'You're still angry with me,' she stated.

'A little,' he acknowledged. 'I have never given you reason to doubt me. I have never been unfaithful,' he drifted off, leaving the words hanging.

'But I have. So you have more reason to worry, is that what you mean?' Hermione bristled, 'because once a whore, always a whore, is that it?' Her face was starting to redden.

'That is not what I meant, and you know it.' Severus gritted his teeth slightly, then relented as he saw her eyes fill with tears.

'I refuse to have an argument with you, Hermione,' he sighed, stroking her face with his hand softly.

Hermione allowed the tears to fall. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she felt emotionally fraught. She should be showing her man what he would be missing while he was with Narcissa Malfoy, but the fight wasn't there.

'I'm sorry, Severus. I do trust you, but I'm scared,' she sobbed, 'I just know she will want to seduce you!'

An unwanted and very vivid image of Severus on top of Narcissa Malfoy leapt into her mind, Narcissa's long legs wrapped around his waist, Severus's eyes closed and his mouth open with pleasure. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head to get rid of it, but it remained there like a spectre.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close, kissing her trembling lips softly. Hermione stopped crying and melted into him, and he smiled as she let out a small, contented sigh. Deepening the kiss, Severus ran his tongue across her lips softly, forcing entry and teasing her tongue with his, revelling in the sweet taste of her mouth. As they paused from breath, he pulled away from her and looked at her, passion in his eyes.

'No other woman could seduce me, Hermione,' he murmured hoarsely, 'I'm yours and you know it.' His erection was pushing against his trousers in agreement.

'Show me,' Hermione said softly, her eyes heavy with desire, two pink spots on her pale face.

Tenderly, Severus started to undress her, planting soft kisses as he revealed her creamy flesh. As he removed her bra', her full breasts were irresistible to him and he cupped them in his hands, lifting each pert nipple to his mouth where he devoured them, rolling each with his tongue, flicking and sucking until she started to moan beneath him.  
He removed his own clothes, and then slipped next to her on the bed and held her close, his fingers tracing their way towards her pussy as they kissed sensuously. He curled his fingertips through her pubic hair, feeling her juices damp in her curls, and heard her gasp as he parted her labia with a slim finger. He moved gently until he found her engorged clitoris, and started the thrum her rhythmically until she bucked and cried out his name with her orgasm, panting gently into his mouth, her thighs shuddering against his erection.

'More, Severus, fuck me,' Hermione gasped. His cock was hard against her leg, and she wanted and needed him to fill her with his come.

Severus slowly pushed her onto her back, his fingers slipping from her pussy. She felt so tight, and he moaned as he pushed the head of his cock into her entrance and pushed himself up on his arms, thrusting into her smoothly.

'Gods,I love you, Hermione,' he gasped as he started to move inside her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips to meet him; small gasps escaping as she revelled in the feel of him. Deepening his thrusts, Severus felt his orgasm building and groaned loudly.

'Fuck, I'm coming,' he growled, 'oh gods, yes!'

He thrust hard and shot his orgasm inside her, and Hermione sighed deeply at the feel of his sperm pulsing from him. Severus rested his head on her forehead and kissed her gently.

'I love you witch. Don't forget that,' he looked warmly into her eyes and Hermione smiled.

'I won't. I love you, too.'

Severus received an owl the following morning, asking him to fulfil his slave duties at Malfoy Manor at 8pm that same night.

Hermione had just nodded when he told her and carried on brewing her potion. Her face was blank, but her mind was operating at top speed and she had a plan formed by lunchtime that was so genius, she was surprised she hadn't thought of it sooner.

Severus stood in front of the floo looking incredibly handsome. He was dressed in his suit, and the long jacket and Nehru collar made him appear taller than he really was.

Hermione looked up from her armchair where she was ostensibly reading a book. In reality, she hadn't been able to keep her awareness away from him as he showered and dressed, dried his hair with his wand and fixed his cuff links into his shirt.

'You look very nice, Severus,' she murmured softly.

'Thank you,' he replied.

The atmosphere was tense between them, neither of them knowing what to say to take away the fact that he would shortly be alone with a woman who had wanted to fuck him within an inch of his life for years.

'I will return in two hours,' he looked at her, his face blank.

Hermione caught his eye and smiled brightly.

'Have fun. But not too much,' she laughed softly.

Severus smiled at her. He knew what it was costing to make such an effort. He nodded and in a flash, he disappeared.

Hermione raised her wand.

'_Accio_ cloak,' She muttered and her travelling cloak flew across the room.

She threw it around herself quickly and Flooed to the Hogshead. Without stopping for drinks, she walked swiftly through the crowded, dingy bar and into Hogsmeade.

Hermione turned with a sharp crack, Apparating directly into the grounds of Malfoy Manor. As she stared at the intimidating building, she could see the silhouette of two tall people standing by a slightly open window.

Casting a disillusionment charm, she walked purposefully towards the house.


	3. Don't Mess With Me

Don't Mess With Me Don't Mess With Me

Severus stood in Narcissa's opulent dining room, and sipped at his glass of chilled champagne. It was a surprisingly good bottle. He looked around. It had been quite some time since he had been here, and not all of his memories of the room were pleasant ones.

Narcissa gazed at him. He looked incredibly handsome. It was obvious to her he had made an effort, and her eyes lingered on his crotch. It wouldn't be long until she could finally see what he had been keeping from her, and her cunt was wet with anticipation. She stepped towards him slowly as he stood in front of the open window, the cool air freshening the room.

'It is good to have you here, old friend. It has been far too long,' she purred.

'Indeed. Although I am curious. You have not yet told me the tasks you wish me to carry out. You have paid for my services, after all.' Severus looked at Narcissa closely.

He could see that she had dressed for him tonight. Her long blonde hair shone, and her midnight blue satin gown left nothing to the imagination. Her breasts were pushed upwards and almost tumbled from their confines and the silky swathe of fabric gathered in her crotch as she walked. He could tell she wasn't wearing any underwear, and if it had been Hermione in the dress, he would have been unable to resist. As it was, Narcissa left him cold. He didn't trust her one bit and he watched her eyes carefully as she responded.

'I have no tasks for you, Severus. Unless you can call dinner with an old friend a task,' she smiled at him, her blue eyes bright, her tongue licking her lower lip suggestively.

Severus stepped away from the window and walked towards the fireplace, leaning against the mantle.

'You need to know, Narcissa, I am no longer a free agent. I would not wish for you to embarrass yourself this evening,' he stared at her, his black eyes glinting a little dangerously.

'Not the Mudblood, Severus, surely?' Narcissa raised her eyebrows in mock surprise.

She had known as soon as she saw him carry Hermione from the Great Hall that he was fucking the witch. The Mudblood was no match for this Malfoy, however.

Severus gritted his teeth and glared at Narcissa, ignoring her question. He refused to discuss Hermione with her; she was too precious to be sullied by her tongue.

There was silence as they stared at each other and the atmosphere was decidedly frosty. A house elf appeared with a sharp 'pop' and announced that dinner would be served momentarily.

Narcissa smiled at Severus.

'Let's not fight. Sit, please,' she gestured to the end of the table, and Severus slid smoothly into a carver chair as she sat in the seat beside him.

Narcissa filled their glasses again as the first course appeared. They ate in silence for a moment, until she looked at him again.

'I wanted to thank you, Severus,' Narcissa paused, laying her fork down and observing him slowly, 'for Draco. Now Lucius is gone, Draco is all I have,' her eyes filled with false tears and Severus smirked.

'I did what I had to do, Narcissa, as you well know.'

They continued to eat in silence, unaware that they were being watched.

Hermione stood by the open window and strained to catch their words as they spoke.

She had felt a rush of love for Severus when he had told Narcissa he was taken, and a fresh spike of hate at Narcissa calling her a Mudblood. They were eating and not talking now. Hermione could tell that Severus was just going through the motions and wanted to get away as quickly as possible. She started to relax and berated herself. She should have just trusted him. She relaxed, and resolved to just watch and wait.

Dessert had arrived, a chocolate mousse decorated with fresh flakes of bitter orange and dark chocolate. Severus had to admit, the meal had been superb.

'The food has been delicious, Narcissa. My compliments,' he murmured as he devoured his mousse.

Narcissa smiled and raised her champagne to him in a silent toast. Her smile turned to a smirk. It wouldn't be long now.

Severus stared at his dessert in shock, and put down his spoon. He was starting to feel hot, and beads of perspiration were standing on his top lip. Loosening his collar a little, he glared at Narcissa, his face taking on an evil sneer.

'Not very subtle, Narcissa, not subtle at all,' he gasped, and unfastened his coat, pushing his chair away from the table, his hands clutching at the tablecloth.

'Ways and means, Severus. If you won't let me seduce you the old fashioned way, I have to adapt. No Bezoar tonight, then, old friend? You are slipping,' she laughed throatily, her eyes bright as she watched him.

'I was stupid. I thought I could trust you,' Severus moaned softly.

Narcissa pulled her wand from her cleavage, and moved Severus and his chair further away from the table. With a flick, his wrists were tied to the arms of the chair with tight, black silk bindings, and the buttons of his shirt flew open, leaving him in the chair with his chest bared. Narcissa's eyes followed the trail of dark hair that lead to Severus's crotch, and her eyes widened with delighted surprise.

'Oh Severus,' she purred. 'Is that for me?'

Severus groaned as he looked downwards. His trousers were tented with his throbbing erection, and his desperate need for release was starting to cloud his mind. He forced himself to close his eyes and not look at her and cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid?

Narcissa walked towards him and bent to brush his lips with hers. Severus sighed and was unable to control his own body. He opened his mouth and allowed her to slip her tongue inside, repulsed with himself as he did so, but his blood was boiling with desire. Narcissa put her hand on his cock and stroked the length with her fingers, and Severus jerked in the chair, moaning and biting his lip.

'NO!' He cried hoarsely, furious with himself and disgusted with his cock for being so unfaithful. Severus was thinking about Hermione. What the hell could he tell her now?

'But you want to, old friend. Look at you! Your cock needs me. Lets see how much,'

Narcissa was dripping juices down her legs and wanted him inside her. She flicked her wand and Severus's fly flew open, his traitorous penis proud and upright in front of her. She gasped as she stared at him.

'Very impressive, Severus. Such a shame to waste it on the Mudblood, don't you think?'

She was on her knees and wrapped her slim, pale fingers around him as Severus tried to jerk away from her.

'Narcissa, don't, please, I'm begging you,' Severus was desperate. He knew if her lips touched him, he would be lost. The lust potion was sending him mad.

'But you want to, Severus, and so does he.' Narcissa licked her lips, and bent to take his purpling head in her mouth.

Narcissa Malfoy, however, never did know the taste of Severus Snape's impressively large cock.

_'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_'

A blinding flash of light hit Narcissa squarely between her shoulder blades at very close range, and Severus gasped as he looked up to see Hermione, no longer disillusioned and obviously furious, her hair streaming behind her in waves from the force of her spell.

Hermione glared at him for a second and the turned her attention to Narcissa. Raising her wand again, she murmured and lifted her stiff body, still in its kneeling position and moved her ungracefully away from Severus. Hermione walked with Narcissa to the end of the room and bound her tightly to a chair.

'Ennervate,' she whispered quietly, followed by 'Langlock'.

Severus watched in amazement as Hermione rendered Narcissa speechless using one of his own spells. Narcissa started to snarl at her, and jerked at her bindings, trying to get out of her chair.

'Oh no, Narcissa. You aren't going anywhere. However, since you have kindly given Severus such an effective potion, it would be such a shame for it to go to waste, don't you think? And as a small treat,' Hermione smirked, ' I'll let you watch.'


	4. Severus Serves Dessert

Severus Serves Dessert

**Severus Serves Dessert**

The sweat was starting to pour off Severus as the effects of the lust potion washed over him. He was only half-aware of Hermione's conversation with Narcissa, but he was totally aware of her physical presence and his cock was throbbing and jerking painfully as he looked at her.

'Hermione, please,' he croaked hoarsely, 'I'm sorry.'

Hermione turned to him, her eyes bright. She was angry with him for being so foolish, but she saw his predicament and felt a rush of sympathy for him. She had heard every word of his exchange with Narcissa and she knew he had tried to resist her with every fibre of his being. She walked over to where he was sitting, his cock like a mast sticking out of his trousers, his chest slick with moisture and his eyes wild with lust.

'None of this is your fault, Severus, but we do need to do something about that,' she pointed at his cock with her wand, and Severus's eyes widened in panic. She could do him permanent damage with that slim sliver of wood.

Hermione laughed huskily. The sight of his erect cock was turning her on.

'Don't be silly,' she purred, 'I know a much better way, but first,' she flicked her wand and released his bindings.

Immediately, Severus's hands were on his cock and he started to thrust up and down urgently, moaning, his eyes closed. It wasn't making a difference and Hermione watched in fascination for a while longer before turning to Narcissa.

Narcissa's eyes were heavy and her mouth slack with desire as she stared at Severus pleasuring himself.

Hermione sneered and bent her head to her ear. 'Looks good, doesn't he?' she whispered, ' but you should see him when he's fucking…'

With another flick of her wand Hermione vanished her clothing, and walked naked towards Severus. He was watching her, and as she got closer to him he growled, a feral, deep noise that came from his throat and sent shivers down her spine. Severus stood, a seething, trembling mass of lust, and with a sweep of his arm, he sent Narcissa's dinner setting crashing to the floor.

Narcissa tried to scream, but no sound came out. She stared like a gaping fish and couldn't believe what she was about to witness.

'Table, now,' Severus hissed, his voice thick with longing. He grabbed Hermione's wand and with a flick, his clothes disappeared as he advanced towards her.

Hermione climbed onto the table and lay flat on her back. Severus joined her and spread her thighs wide with the flat of his hands, running a finger along her wet pussy and lingering slightly on her clit, his eyes dark and glittering as he stared at her. Hermione gasped as she caught his eye. The lust potion had taken him over completely now and there was nothing she could do to stop him now until he was spent. And she had no idea how long that would take.

'Wet,' Severus moaned as he lowered himself onto her and kissed her fiercely, his cock at her entrance. 'Mine!' he gasped as he thrust inside her.

Hermione cried out. He was as hard as a rock and she felt impaled on him, her pussy tightening around every throbbing inch. Severus wasn't standing on ceremony and pushed himself up on his arms. He started to pound into her hard and fast, the table shaking beneath them. Hermione came over and over again until she was nothing but a babbling mess beneath him. Severus's own pleasure was heightened by the potion and with a possessive shout, he orgasmed so forcefully, the table moved across the floor a little.

Narcissa's eyes were dark as she watched them, her pussy on fire. She would never be able to eat at the table again without seeing them; their faces contorted in ecstasy, their voices screaming each other's names.

But Severus wasn't finished yet. He bent and kissed Hermione with a passion she had never known from him and that was saying something.

'I love you,' he slipped his tongue firmly into her mouth, moaning deeply, 'I love you,' he ran his hands over her full breasts and down her body to her vagina, 'I love you,' he gasped as he inserted his fingers into her and massaged her g-spot as she writhed beneath him.

'Severus,' Hermione's eyes were full of tears, and she groaned as she felt her orgasm building. Severus pulled back from her swollen mouth and looked down at her. She had never looked so beautiful to him.

'On your knees, witch,' he said silkily.

Hermione rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto all fours. She looked up and found herself staring directly at Narcissa. With a flash of something akin to pity, she grabbed her wand and loosened the ties of one hand.

'Call it a gift,' she gasped, closing her eyes.

Severus was on his knees at the end of the table, his face nuzzling her pussy, his tongue snaking into her entrance as his fingertips played her clit like a violin.

Narcissa couldn't stop herself. She pushed the skirts of her dress up as far as she could and pushed her hand to her pussy. Slipping her fingers through her dripping labia, she thrummed herself until she orgasmed at the same time as Hermione, her mouth slack, her eyes still fixed on the naked couple on her dining table.

Severus didn't wait for Hermione to stop trembling. He knelt behind her and pulled her swiftly back onto his cock, hard and fast. He pumped himself into her, and his arse was a blur as Hermione collapsed forwards onto her arms.

'COME, WITCH!' Severus roared at her.

'I did. I have,' Hermione was exhausted, and sobbed a little, 'Oh Gods. I AM!' She shuddered and bucked, and he came with her.

'YES!' He screamed triumphantly as he felt his sperm shooting into her with force.

They collapsed together on the table; panting and shaking, sweat dripping from them and the scent of sex hung in the air. Severus nuzzled Hermione's neck and kissed her gently.

'Let's go home,' he rasped.

'Uhuh,' she replied.

Slowly, they climbed from the table and Severus flicked Hermione's wand so they were fully dressed. He kissed her softly, unable to express his love and gratitude and trying no to think of what may have happened had she not been there.

'What about her?', he stared dispassionately at Narcissa, her hand still thrumming her pussy, her eyes staring wildly.

Leave her to me,' Hermione smiled brightly at him and walked over to where Narcissa was sitting. She bent her head to her ear and whispered so quietly that Severus could only just hear what she was saying.

'That looked good, didn't it, Narcissa? What a pity you will never know how good it feels, being fucked by Severus Snape. But take my word for it; he is just as good as he looks. And he's all mine.'

Hermione smiled sweetly at her for a moment and turned, walking towards a smirking Severus. He held out his hand and they walked to the fireplace together. Severus took some floo powder and wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly.

'Oh.,' Hermione stopped him, 'One moment.' She took her wand and pointed it at Narcissa.

'_Finite Incantatem_,' she said softly. They Flooed away and didn't stop to listen to the tirade of abuse coming from Narcissa's lips.


	5. Finite Incantatem

Finite Incantatem Finite Incantatem

They stumbled, clinging to each other, as they fell out of the Floo and landed onto the rug in front of the fireplace. Severus's erection was throbbing against Hermione's leg, and his lips were locked onto hers passionately.

'Gods, Severus,' Hermione pulled away firmly and stared at him, 'this potion is going to kill one of us.'

Severus smirked. 'This isn't the potion, Hermione. It wore off ages ago,' he put his mouth over hers sensuously, and Hermione groaned into his mouth as he plundered it with his tongue.

'I'm so tired,' she mumbled as he started to pull her t-shirt over her head.

'You can sleep later, my love. I need you now,' he whispered, his eyes full of love for her.

In moments he had undressed her, and his lips trailed a path down her body until his mouth was at her pussy. Despite her protestations, Hermione was dripping with her arousal, and he licked her seam until she parted her thighs and allowed him access. The tip of his tongue found her clit, and he flicked at her gently while his gentle hands massaged her breasts and tweaked and pulled at her erect nipples.

'I'm coming, Severus,' Hermione hissed, and she pushed her pussy towards his face, 'oh fuck,' she moaned, and her head tipped back as the waves of her orgasm began to engulf her. Severus lapped at her juices and swallowed gratefully; she tasted delicious.

'I love you,' he murmured as he kissed her soft curls, then he sat up and undressed himself as Hermione stretched languidly in front of him, watching as he revealed his body slowly.

'Severus, gods,' she whispered, and small tears slipped from her eyes. This night could have turned out very differently, and the thought of almost losing him to Narcissa was unbearable. She pushed it to the back of her mind as Severus laid himself on top of her gently.

As if he could read her thoughts, he kissed her lips softly. 'I was always yours. Always, Hermione.'

He slid his penis inside her slowly, and they both sighed at the feeling of their union. It felt so right. Severus began to move smoothly, allowing her vagina to stroke his length. He was in no hurry. He wanted to savour her. He bent his head and kissed her deeply, his tongue snaking into her soft mouth as she moved her lips against his. Hermione was stroking his buttocks with her gentle fingers when she felt her orgasm starting. She dug her nails into his flesh and he hissed, increasing his pace and forcing his cock deeper, nudging her cervix as she moaned into his mouth.

'I love you, Severus,' Hermione shouted out as she came, her thighs trembling around his waist.

'I know,' he gasped. His orgasm washed over him slowly, and his hips bucked forwards as he held himself inside her, and she milked every last drop of come from him.

Collapsing on top of her, he held her for a while until he heard her soft breathing. He smiled to himself. Hermione had fallen asleep.

Hermione awoke late the following morning. She was naked and warm, with the bedclothes wrapped tightly around her and her hair splayed across the pillow. Recalling the previous night, Hermione smiled. She wondered fleetingly if Severus knew the formula for the potion Narcissa used, until her awareness was sharply brought to the throbbing ache between her legs and she thought again. It was probably not a good idea.

Severus walked into the room wearing his black silk bathrobe, and carrying a tray laden with breakfast.

'Good morning,' he smiled at her, and placed the tray next to her on the bed.

'Hi,' she smiled, and her face flushed as his eyes lingered on her, speaking volumes.

'I got you this,' he grinned, and handed her a pain potion from the tray, 'thought you might need it.'

Hermione sat up and let the covers fall from her breasts, taking the potion from him.

'Thanks. I do need it, actually,' she smiled at him ruefully and drank the potion in one.

'I shouldn't have gone,' Severus looked away from her and poured her some tea.

'Maybe not,' she took the tea and avoided his gaze.

'Did I give you reason to distrust me?' he looked at her this time and their eyes met.

'Never,' she answered him firmly, 'not before, during or after.'

'Are we okay, do you think?' Severus looked at her, his face a mix of emotions. He was so scared he would lose her.

'Of course we are, Severus. Nothing happened. Except that you fucked me to within an inch of my life!' Hermione grinned a little, and took a slurp of her tea.

'But what if you hadn't turned up? I could have,' he drifted off.

'You would have. But I _was_ there, and you didn't. No point worrying about what ifs,' Hermione put her hand over his softly.

'I'm so sorry,' his eyes were filling with tears, and he realised this had been the biggest test of their relationship so far.

Hermione moved the tray of breakfast onto the floor and pulled Severus into the bed, holding him close and stroking his soft hair. Severus wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, inhaling the scent of her deeply.

There was a small noise of the Floo activating, and a tiny owl tumbled its way into the bedroom with a tightly rolled parchment on its leg. It landed on the bed in front of them, and Hermione gave Severus a quizzical look.

Severus removed the parchment and stiffened a little. He sat up and handed the parchment to Hermione.

'Its for you,' he murmured. Their eyes met, and both of them knew before she opened it what it would say.

Hermione unrolled the parchment quickly, scanned the contents and grinned widely.

'I'm free,' she whispered softly and turned to face him slowly.

Severus moved his lips to hers and kissed her, gently at first and then with more fervour as she gasped at his touch.

'Think again, witch,' he murmured.

The End.


End file.
